


Beyond Time and Space

by Ominae



Category: Multi-Fandom, Project X Zone
Genre: Black Operations, Conspiracy, Major Original Character(s), Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominae/pseuds/Ominae
Summary: A sequel to PxZ, but diverging from most of the scenes in the game. An ambush against a joint anti-terrorist operation conducted in Canada in 2012 leads to a mysterious conspiracy that concerns the stability of the multiverse led by Ouma. First few chapters take place during PxZ. Subsequent chapters follow after the first few chapters of PxZ 2.





	1. After in the Dark (Part 1)

Project x Zone 2: Beyond Time and Space

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters from the various IPs/series/franchises are owned or published by Bandai Namco, Capcom and SEGA in all or certain territories in the world. The only thing that's under me are the OCs and the diverging plot from PxZ 2 to its own... Well most of it until the end (I hope).

Chapter 1: After in the Dark (Part 1)

* * *

_Shinra is just one of many organizations and an anti-paranormal agency that investigated and fought against Ouma, a worldwide criminal syndicate with roots in Japan when Shinra's first major case involved the closed city of Shibuya due to a massive paranormal operation that forced the residents to leave the city permanently, being declared off-limits by Tokyo. It was one of many operations that led to a big one with multiple timelines and worlds threatened. Their last case involved the use of a Portal Stone where a being named Meden Troare threatened to permanently destroy all worlds forever._

_Despite their actions, very few people knew of what Shinra or their allies have done behind the scenes. For that, they would be able to sleep soundly._

_The United Nations, recognizing this threat for many years, has reorganized the_ _Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance or BSAA, Ghost Squad and Sawada International Research into a joint group known as Multiple Operations Program to operate cohesively and tackle multiple threats_.

_Our story starts in Montreal in 2012 when a joint operation launched by the MOP with the Service de police de la Ville de Montréal and the Sûreté du Québec goes very, very wrong prior to the events of Project x Zone as they deal with a rumored attempt of smuggling the Portal Stone via criminal groups operating in the Greater Montreal Area._

* * *

Somewhere on Pierre-De Coubertin Avenue, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

It was 10 PM at night. When it's usually late at night, the streets would have little or no vehicular traffic, except for those who needed to go someone such as the airport or are having a personal emergency.

Tonight was just one of those nights.

On that night, the streets surrounding the Olympic Stadium were heavily monitored by the Service de police de la Ville de Montréal (or Montreal Police Service in English) with unmarked SPVM vehicles in Viau, Sherbrooke Street East and Pie-IX Streets alongside Pierre-De Coubertin Avenue. They monitored everything from the entrances/exits to all the stadium's facilities to the Viau/Pie-IX Montreal Metro Stations and the Montreal Insectarium, Maisonneuve Park and the Space for Life building. Plainclothes officers were reported to be present guarding all access points in and out of the Underground City.

The SPVM and other law enforcement/intelligence agencies throughout Canada received information from their Japanese counterparts that an item known as the Portalstone was reported to have been smuggled into North America. The Sûreté du Québec (Quebec Safety for the literal translation from French) issued an alert to all other law enforcement agencies that the stone was reported to have been in Quebec. Specifically in the region of Montreal.

A 2012 BMW X3 SUV in a Titanium Metallic finish had just parked at the sidewalk curb of Pierre-De Coubertin Avenue near the direction of Pie-IX street, having legal Quebec license plates. One wouldn't be able to tell at first glance, but the vehicle has red and blue emergency siren lights behind the grille and on top of the dashboard. Behind it was a 2013 Mazda 6 sedan in a Liquid Silver Metallic finish was parked behind it. Like the X3, it was also equipped with the same red and blue emergency lights and license plates. Both of them were left in park mode with the engine running.

Inside the X3 were two men in their early 30s. One of them was of East Asian origin with black hair in a butch cut hairstyle. The other one was of Caucasian origin with brown hair in an Ivy League hairstyle. The former wore a Shadow Grey Helikon-Tex Trooper softshell jacket while the latter wore a Black Condor Summit Zero Lightweight softshell jacket. Their earpieces were on their right ears and wore black gloves, mostly due to the need of handling weapons or tactical gear if things go south.

Their softshell jackets sported patches placed on its sleeve, courtesy of stitched velcro loops in place. The Polish-made jacket has a subdued green Special Action Force insignia patch on the left sleeve and a Tokyo Metropolitan Police 9th Riot Platoon's Anti-Firearms Squad patch on the right sleeve.

The other man's American-made jacket has a black and yellow Garda Emergency Response Unit patch on the left sleeve and a gray and white Directorate of Special Units patch on the right sleeve.

"I'm not sure if we should be here while the SPVM's taking the lead on this op." The East Asian man sighed as he leaned back on the driver's seat, who spoke with a slight Filipino English accent. "If the Koryuji Portalstone is here, we ought to intervene in there."

"I know how you feel, mate." The Caucasian man nodded while he looked outside, who spoke with an Irish English accent. "But even though that thing is said to have paranormal powers and falls within our jurisdiction, you need to consider that Ouma's trading it off with organized crime here in Montreal, which is why SPVM has first dibs."

"Yeah, I know."

The X3's Navigation System screen flickered for a second before it showed the logo of the Multiple Operation Program group in a loading screen, which consisted of a police badge with the MULTIPLE OPERATION PROGRAM name in an arched tab placed over it. Below it was a phrase written in Latin, which says _Ultima Ratio_ , which means Last Resort. A few seconds later, it showed the logo of SAWADA INTERNATIONAL RESEARCH with a globe and wreath around it, its name written in both English and Japanese placed below the logo and the with Latin phrase _Scientia nos defendit_ , which means Knowledge protects us underneath the logo.

 **"Report in..."** The digitally altered voice said in a neutral tone.

 **"Agent Marc Chung and Agent Eric Staines reporting in for duty at 2200 hours."** The brown-haired man spoke up in response.

**"Identities officially confirmed. On standby..."**

The screen changed and showed the face of a brown-haired man with an ordinary haircut on the screen.

 **"This is Agent Frank Carter. I'm glad to see that the both of you made it to Montreal."** The man greeted the two. They can both hear his English accent over the line.

 **"No problem, agent Carter."** Marc replied after Frank made his introduction.

Frank sighed. **"Frank's okay, Marc. No need to be so formal."**

**"Apologies."**

Frank looked behind him before he faced the screen. **"All right, listen up. This operation is going to start 2210 hours. The SPVM's taking the lead on this one in conducting surveillance whoever Ouma's trying to hand off the Portalstone to. SQ's on hand by providing extra manpower just in case things go bad."**

**"But what's the SPVM doing right now?"**

"SPVM's doing the undercover surveillance from the Underground City and two metro stations to be on the lookout for our Ouma suspects."

 **"We have information who's the buyer?"** Eric asked the veteran agent.

**"According to what the SPVM and SQ have told me, they still have no idea. It's either the local gangs or some of the local chapters of foreign gangs like the Triads or the Yakuza. We'll need to wait and see."**

**"Understood."**

Frank's face showed up again. **"Hey, Frank."** Eric asked the ex-Metropolitan Police Service officer. **"Are they with you in the car behind us?"**

**"No. They're with the joint SPVM/SQ command post, monitoring things. I heard some gossip that they may join us in the raid just in case... Hold on, I'm getting a call. Greg was suppose to be here, but he had to go to the nearest toilet. Drank a bit too much coffee just to stay up."**

Frank was seen answering a call on his Iphone 5 when he immediately ended the call.

**"The command post reports that it's going down!"**

**"Bad?"**

**"Really bad. The plainclothes officers from the SPVM didn't respond after they reported shots fired."**

**"What about the tactical teams?"**

**"Unknown. They got no idea what's happening."**

The two SIR agents saw another man get inside the Mazda 6 from the front passenger side. He was a Caucasian man in his late 40s with short blond hair and a trimmed mustache. He wore a gray cotton hoodie.

 **"Hey Bartley! What took you?"** Frank was annoyed that his partner arrived a bit late.

 **"Sorry. Had a couple of people ahead of me in the queue. It's a bit worse than when I did my beat back in Vancouver."** Greg replied to Frank's query.

**"Never mind. The command post said that everything's gone to shit now."**

**"West End?"**

**"Confirmed. Now let's get there!"**

The transmission ended, showing the default screen as Marc and Eric got their seatbelts on. They got their neck scarfs, placed on their necks, raised up to cover their faces up to their nose.

"Here we go." Eric got the sirens working while Marc pressed the accelerator hard to get to their destination.

Their destination was the entrance of the Pix-IX Metro.

* * *

Intersection of Pierre-De Coubertin St. and Pie-IX St., Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

The X3 parked in the middle of the road after it made a right turn, which stopped near the entrance of the metro station. The Mazda 6 stopped at the intersection, parked near the SUV's rear. The intersections around the Olympic Stadium were immediately sealed off by marked SPVM squad cars. SPVM Cambli Thunder 1 Armored Rescue Vehicles were specifically ordered to secure the Viau/Pie-IX metro station entrances.

After the ARVs arrived, the rear doors opened up to allow armed assaulters from the SPVM and SQ's Groupe tactique d'intervention (Tactical Intervention Group) to disembark and secure the area.

"Let's go!" Frank got out of the sedan and went for the open trunk. Greg followed short to help Frank get the things they need off the trunk.

"Where'd the latest attacks come from?!" Mark shouted when he got out of the X3. He made a run for it after the trunk was opened.

"Don't know. Last radio message we got from the SPVM liaison officer is from here!" Eric got the duffel bags and the gun cases opened up.

"The metro station..." Marc gritted his teeth when he got to his opened duffel bag to grab his green Police Service of Northern Ireland G8 2013 baseball cap, Guarder LAPD SWAT tac vest and right drop leg holster. Eric went to his own duffel bag to grab his Royal Thai Police Tourist Cap, the former obtained by Marc as a souvenir, another Guarder LAPD SWAT tac vest and right drop leg holster.

Marc armed himself with a black DGIME FX-05 Xiucoatl carbine with an EOTech Model 552 holographic sight on the upper receiver and a vertical foregrip with attached taclight. Eric armed himself with a black Bushmaster ACR assault rifle, equipped with a ACR telescopic/folding stock, tri-rail handguard and a 14.5" barrel with a vertical foregrip and attached taclight. An Aimpoint CompM4 red dot sight is seen attached on the upper receiver.

"Guys ready?" Frank ran up them with Greg with ballistic vests strapped on their chests with a few front pouches for magazines and other needed items. Their holsters were strapped on their right legs. The two men were just armed with Heckler & Koch MP5Fs, outfitted with a scope mount for Aimpoint CompM2 red dot scopes and a Knight's Armament Co-made railed foregrip with a tactical foregrip attached with a built-in flashlight.

"We're done." Eric replied after he ensured that the cap and vest was tightly secured and worn over his head and chest. Marc did the same likewise after they initially wore their face mask over their mouths after they wore them over their head and neck.

"I'd argue that you guys need some kind of headgear to identify yourselves from the civvies, but I guess we don't have to argue with that..." Marc said to Greg when he noted that he and Frank don't have any caps.

"Good man." Greg smirked. "You guys know what to do. When we get inside the metro station, we split up to search the place and find out what happened to the supposed rendezvous between Ouma and the West End gang. Understood?"

"Sir." Marc and Eric nodded.

"Just remember your training and you'll be fine."

The four ran towards the Pie-IX metro, the entrance doors already opened by responding SPVM officers.

* * *

Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

The four agents ran inside to clear the area around the entrance. SPVM officers were on hand to clear any civilians and Montreal Metro employees out of the station since a shootout was currently taking place.

"What's the situation?" Greg asked one of the armed officers escorting the last metro employee out of the station in English. The Canadian man lived in BC for most of his life, so he has little knowledge of French aside from basic words.

"Last I heard, some of our officers doing surveillance were forced to return fire after they came under attack." The officer said when he closed the door behind him.

"You know who?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. I had no response from the officers near the tracks. That was the place where the supposed exchange was going to take place."

"What about first response?"

"We had a couple of GTI tac teams on standby in the metro as backup. They went silent too after we heard gunshots."

"Did you see where they went off to?"

"Down there, sir. They insisted on going by themselves to help out any of my colleagues they could encounter in case they were in trouble."

The SPVM officer pointed to the escalators and the staircase.

"Thanks. Hang back and secure the entrances."

"Yes, sir."

The officer left, but not before allowing a couple of SPVM GTI tac teams to enter. They consisted of five men each in one team.

Frank began to debrief them. "Listen up! I want teams to sweep around the first floor after we get downstairs and wait for further reinforcements."

"Understood, sir." A masked GTI assaulter replied. "The other tac teams are sweeping all of the places from here to the Olympic Stadium, so it'll take time before you guys can get further reinforcements."

Goddamnit... Frank sighed, realizing that he should've called for Ghost Squad reinforcements instead of mustering any available tac teams the SPVM and SQ can spare. "Let's move."

* * *

Mezzanine Level, Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

The agents ran down the staircase/deactivated escalators after the GTI assaulters shouted "Fin d'alerte!", which meant that the level was clear of hostiles since all the civilians were now evacuated.

"What the hell happened?"

Eric was stunned to see corpses of SPVM plainclothes officers alongside some of the GTI assaulters when they tried to intervene. Some of the corpses were armed men in civilian clothes with Heckler & Koch MP5A3 submachine guns near them.

"Just as I thought..." Greg checked the corpse of an armed man. "This man's from the West End Gang."

"The West End?" Eric was stunned to hear their involvement. "From what I heard, they only smuggle firearms in and out of Canada."

"They're probably moving to a new venture or something."

Frank knelt down next to the corpse of a plainclothes officer to examine her wounds. "I'm not sure what to make of it. But some of these wounds I'm seeing with the other bodies aren't done by small arms."

"Close range weapons?" Marc asked him.

"Looks like it." Frank replied. "Could be swords or combat knives. Regardless, we need to move..."

Suddenly, the sounds of automatic gunfire were heard at the lower levels of the metro station. They soon heard loud screams of people being killed.

Really, really loud screams.

"We'll go ahead...!" Eric shouted to Frank. But before they can go on ahead...

Four portals began to materialize out of nowhere. Eight red ghost demons with sharp claws and Eight men with white suits, brown vest with white hair, purple eyes and a large blue monocle over their right eyes, being armed with Hunting Swords with the scabbards strapped on their waists.

"Oh, shit..." Frank gripped his MP5F and shouldered his submachine gun. "It's Ouma!"

The Ouma creatures got the drop on the GTI assaulters, in part to being teleported in very close that they were able to kill them off by slashing and piercing their throats before they could draw out their sidearms in self-defense.

Marc and Eric reached for their combat knife sheaths strapped on their vest belts. They were special in the sense that their original blades were changed to Orihalcon-spec blades.

"Shit..." Marc said angrily when he drew out his Eickhorn Para Commando combat knife, seeing a Kamaitachi coming for him. "If my memory serves me right, the ones in red are Kamaitachi demons from Ouma's Japanese headquarters!" _But I don't know who those white-haired guys are..._

Eric drew out his Gerber LHR combat knife, in time to parry the Kamaitachi's claws from heading straight to his face. "The deal probably didn't go through and we happen to be caught in the middle of it!"

Greg and Frank opened fire with their MP5Fs at the Kamaitachis approaching them. Their screeches indicated that they were killed in the attack. Marc and Eric clashed with the remaining two.

"Who the hell are they?" Greg shouted when he saw the sword-armed men run away from the mezzanine.

"Must be a bloody new creature created by Ouma!"

"Where the hell are they going?"

"Hell if I know!"

Marc ducked down and dodged the Kamaitachi's claw strikes when he made a move by going for a diagonal slash on its face. It screeched in pain before he drove his Para Commando's blade into its skull.

Eric, on the other hand, slashed the Kamaitachi and used a backfist to stun it. He then shouldered his ACR and fired a single shot at it three times until it screeched in pain.

"We split up!" Greg shouted to the two agents. "Frank and I will secure the areas near the metro tracks! You two head down there and make sure it's clear!"

"On it!"

* * *

Corridor near Platform, Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Marc and Eric ran down the corridor leading towards the platform when they had stop due to incoming gunfire meant for them. They took cover behind the gray concrete pillars by putting their backs behind it. Marc opted to go prone while Eric crouched behind the pillar. They shouldered their weapons and prepared to return fire.

Nearby were corpses of some plainclothes SPVM officers killed by bladed weapons at close range. From what they could tell, they were immediately caught by surprise and didn't have time to fight back.

"How many?" Eric heard Marc's inquiry on his earpiece.

The Irish agent took a peek and saw around four armed men firing their MP5A3s their way.

"Around four. Probably West End." Eric replied when he gripped his ACR.

"Alright. We wait until their suppressive fire begins to die down..." Marc got his FX-05 ready.

They soon heard gunfire. Gunfire that was decreasing little by little.

Marc took the opportunity to reach out for a smoke grenade in the vest pouch. He took out the safety pin and held it tight in his right hand before he gave the signal to move in.

"NOW!"

Marc rolled away from the pillar and threw the smoke grenade before he opened fire. Eric leaned out of the pillar and joined in as they rained bullets onto the armed mob soldiers.

"UWAH!" The four West End Gang soldiers were shot several times in the chest after they were blinded by the smoke.

"Got 'em?" Eric asked his partner when the opposition was taken out.

"Yeah." Marc replied when he moved to a kneeling position.

"Very impressive, gentlemen!"

The two heard someone clap their hands.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

And soon enough, they knew who it was when the person showed up from the smoke.

She had Caucasian features with blonde hair and eyes. She was dressed in a red and black Playboy bunny suit with red and white fishnet stockings with the pouches attached. White cuffs were worn on her wrists alongside black high heels. Her jacket was blue and wore a red bowtie on her neck. She also donned bunny ears and a tail. The most recognizable thing about her was the large blue oval-shaped bindi on her forehead alongside the streak marks on her cheeks.

"SHEATH!" Eric shouted at her when he noticed who she was. He aimed at his weapon at her. "So you're behind this."

"Hey..." Sheath huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Nah." Marc trained his weapon on her. "Since you're on Interpol Red Notice, we're here to bring you in." He then placed his left index finger on the carbine's trigger. "Alive."

"I guess you guys don't care if I'm dead right?" Sheath mocked the agents.

"Nach í An Bhitseach í!" Eric glared at the Ouma. "We're taking you in for multiple terrorist acts you've committed on behalf of Ouma."

"I don't think so, gentlemen." Sheath smirked when a couple of purple portals appeared in front of her.

"Those same white-haired guys again..." Marc murmured when two of them showed up from the portal, already gripping their Hunter Swords.

"I'd love to answer any inquiries, but these gentlemen will keep you entertained for a bit."

"That's a gas joke if I heard that one." Eric chuckled when he gripped his gloves tightly.

"What's so funny?!" It was now Sheath's turn to get irritated.

"I guess you really don't know."

"ALL RIGHT SWORDS! GET THEM!" Sheath had enough of him.

"Yes, my lady!" The Swords obeyed as they dashed in.

"Dóigh go talamh mo namhaid!" Eric shouted in Irish as a orb-shaped projectile materialized on his right hand. It began to burn red, but it didn't burn his gloves.

"What the?" Sheath was alarmed to see what was happening.

"TAKE THIS!" He hurled the fireball near the feet of the two Swords. Their pants quickly caught fire before it burned the rest of their bodies.

"Dammit..." Sheath grumbled under her breath. She didn't wait for them to advance. Instead, the Ouma terrorist drew out a machine pistol known as Flood Gun, which resembled an IMI Mini-Uzi with a red, white and yellow attachment positioned at the front of the upper receiver.

"You can't stop me!" Sheath ran down the corridor while using Flood Gun to force Marc and Eric back into cover.

"We're being delayed by this wench..." Eric growled as he ducked behind the pillar.

"No time for feeling bad for yourself." Marc opened fire from behind the pillar, forcing Sheath to simply give up shooting and just go running away from them instead.

"I hope Frank and Greg'll be alright."

"We better worry about ourselves first! Let's go!"

Marc and Frank ran down the corridor as they gave chase to Sheath, who was using Flood Gun to slow them down before they returned fire to make her run even more.

"She's like the freaking Energizer bunny..." Marc said after he fired a few times at Sheath when he stopped running to get a good shot. "Forcing us to take pot shots instead of concentrating our fire."

Eric gestured to him that she's running again and his shots didn't make it. He also motioned to him that she most likely took the staircases going down to the subway platform.

_Where's she running to?_

Tonight was going to be a long and busy night for MOP, the SPVM and the SQ.

* * *

Command Center, Multiple Operations Program Headquarters, Unknown Location

* * *

The MOP and its command center, located in an undisclosed operation, was bustling with activity due to the joint operation that MOP initiated while working with the SPVM and SQ.

MOP personnel were busy relaying information and intelligence to its agents and ground units operating in the Greater Montreal Area. The BSAA, Ghost Squad and Sawada International Research mobilized its forces to locate and hunt down Ouma agents in the area and any surviving gang soldiers who may have been in on the deal with them.

"Any status updates from Montreal?"

A female MOP intelligence officer asked one of the analysts for details regarding what's happening in Montreal.

"None yet, ma'am." The analyst replied. "So far, all of our assets are moving in on the city's metro network to control the situation."

"Alright..."

The sliding doors to the command center opened up from behind the officer. A Caucasian man in his late 40s with blond hair and in a green dress suit jacket and pants with a black shirt and loafer shoes entered.

"Director Escher..." The officer greeted the ex-MI:6 agent turned head of MOP.

"As you were." Escher spoke to the officer. "I've just gotten off the phone with the Canadian ambassador to the UN. He's asking me if there's a way that our operation in Montreal won't make Ouma do anything reckless."

"Sir. Our SIR agents have informed us that an Ouma agent has been sighted there. The name is Sheath."

Escher sighed when he heard the name. "Of all the... Bollocks."

"Sir?"

"I've heard of that person." _She's one of the few in Ouma's American branch who hasn't been caught or killed due to her tenacity even though she really doesn't show it... a lot._ "Be sure to inform our teams on the ground to be extra careful when she's nearby. Given that she's a high-ranking member, she most likely has the ability to summon their demon forces from their portal network."

"Understood."

Escher turned around and saw a black-haired woman enter the command center. She wore a blue windbreaker, jeans and white sneakers.

"Ms. Steinberg. I trust that the meeting went well with the teams before they were deployed."

"If I may be so frank, director." The MOP liaison officer/intelligence agent and ex-US Navy sailor replied to her superior.

"I'm all ears." Escher was... interested to hear whatever she had to say. Her tone indicates that she had some hesitation.

"It seems too easy that we got wind of Ouma trying to negotiate a deal with local gangs regarding the Portal Stone." Candy spoke about what's on her mind. "Now we know that Ouma usually does this off radar so that law enforcement and intelligence agencies can't find out about them. But for us to find info about it from our Japanese sources... It's like Ouma wanted us to know about it."

Escher crossed his arms when he heard her out. "You have a point about that. It's not like the National Police Agency nor Shinra has gotten any more information on where the artifact went to."

"Sir, I can still dig up more info on the matter from the NPA and Shinra reports to double check on whether we missed anything on the deal that was suppose to go down."

"All right. Let me know if you can find anything that stands out."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Somewhere at Orleans Avenue, near intersection of Pierre-De Coubertin St. and Pie-IX St., Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

A 2012 white Nissan NV3500 HD High Roof panel van was seen parked right next to the sidewalk at Orleans Avenue, located near the cordoned intersection of Pierre-De Coubertin and Pie-IX Street. It had Quebec vehicle license plates mounted at the front and at the back.

While the area was not cordoned by the SPVM, the public was advised not to be around there due to the ongoing operation. As such, businesses and offices in the street were closed for the day and anyone living there was advised to go home from their schools/workplaces and stay there until they can be notified.

However, the parked van was no ordinary van. The vehicle's interior was modified to house communications and surveillance equipment. Inside were two persons, both Caucasian males with brown hair in their early 30s. They wore windbreakers, jeans and boots as they worked on tapping into SPVM and SQ comms and surveillance videos for anything of significant value.

The rear doors opened up as the two men were working at their stations. Two persons of East Asian origins stepped inside. One being a woman in her 20s with long red hair and another is a man, also in his 20s with silver hair. Both of them were in windbreakers with attached hoods, jeans and running shoes.

["Any updates?"] The red-haired woman asked the two men in fluent French after she got inside the van.

["None, Ms. Kirijo."] One of the men replied while listening to SPVM and SQ transmissions. ["Updates we're getting is that the MOP is on the move to contain Ouma before they move onto other parts of the Montreal Metro."]

("So what now, Mitsuru?") The silver-haired man asked the woman in Japanese.

Mitsuru sighed and replied. ("We got no choice, Akihiko. The intel SRU got with an ex-Kirijo Group scientist trying to defect to Ouma with anti-Shadow technology doesn't sound good. And I'm not saying this because this is affecting the reputation of the company.")

("Alright.") Akihiko cracked his knuckles in anticipation of an upcoming fight. ("We better move before it's too late.")

["Keep me updated for any changes."] Mitsuru instructed the men as she and Akihiko prepared to move out.

["Understood."]

The two headed out into the deserted streets towards the intersection.

* * *

?

* * *

(" **Report."** )

An East Asian man with black hair in his late 30s was seen observing the action happening outside the Pie-IX metro station. He was seen standing on the roof of a building with a good view of the area. He wore his leather jacket, brown pants, black boots and gloves with weighted-knuckles built in. His gloved hand was pressed against his right ear.

( **"I've arrived in the area. And it's like what the info I got from our sources in the Montreal consulate. MOP's being called in to assist the SPVM and SQ. I tapped into their comms and it seems that Ouma's trying to overwhelm their officers inside with brute force."** )

( **"Copy, Ace. For now, see if you can find a way in. We have friends in MOP, but it's best if you can get in and get out without being detected by local police. Use the side streets if you can. If you're caught by them, Tokyo will disavow any knowledge that you're an official agent with Naicho."** )

( **"Understood, sir. Beginning mission."** )

Ace surveyed the streets and saw SPVM officers securing the streets near Pie-IX Street. If he needed to go through the cordon and enter the station, he needed to do it while they're reestablishing the cordon due to the attacks inside the metro.

He jumped down from the roof and landed safely on the road. An ordinary person would have suffered injuries or at worse, have broken bones due to how he or she would land and how it would be minimized. It was thanks to a cybernetic chip installed on his spine in a black op surgery operation that enabled Ace to learn skills that were downloaded onto a private neural network used by him.

Ace was not the only person present to infiltrate the downtown area after it was partially cordoned off by the police.

On another building roof, an unknown person wearing a bat-like suit is seen watching Ace go to the streets and run towards the station via an unguarded portion of it before more SPVM squad cars were due to arrive to reinforce it.

The person waited until Ace ran towards the direction of the Sherbrooke pedestrian entrance/exit, which was said to be sealed off by SPVM/SQ GTI tac teams.

Within a short distance, there was another person watching the man in the bat costume in another building roof. He was dressed in purple and black shinobi shozoku with a ninjato saya strapped on his back and black gloves. His head had what appears to be a head harness for goggles.

* * *

Chapter 1 END

* * *

* Characters:

Original Generation

\- Marc Chung  
\- Eric Staines  
\- Greg Bartley

Bandai Namco

\- Sheath (Project x Zone 2)

Capcom

\- Ace (Street Fighter EX 3)  
\- Escher (Street Fighter cartoon)  
\- Frank Carter (The Getaway - Published originally by Sony Computer Entertainment)

Sega

\- Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 4: Arena Ultimax - Published originally by Atlus)  
\- Candy "Aurelie" Steinberg (Sega Strike Fighter)

* Enemies:

Original Generation

\- West End Gang soldier

Bandai Namco

\- Red Kamaitachi (Namco x Capcom)  
\- Sword (Project x Zone 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dóigh go talamh mo namhaid means Burn my enemy to the ground in Irish. Don't know if that's correct. XD


	2. After in the Dark (Part 2)

Chapter 2: After in the Dark (Part 2)

* * *

Command Center, Multiple Operations Program Headquarters, Unknown Location

* * *

Escher was back in the MOP's CC after he finished the meeting with the Canadian ambassador about the current situation in Montreal. He was just told that the situation in the downtown area was getting worse by the minute and he was warned that the MOP would have to take responsibility in case the operation was messed up and it resulted in the deaths of SPVM and SQ officers involved in the joint operation. Even with the forces of the BSAA, GS and the SIR deployed to work together with the SPVM and the SQ, Ouma literally made them walk into an ambush that they can't get away from.

And he heard rumors that Ouma had messed around with the West End and set them up to take the fall when news comes out of the attack in the Montreal Metro.

_This isn't good. They'll be boxed in no time if Ouma continues to be on the offensive..._

"Get me in contact with our teams in Montreal." Escher gave the instructions to the analyst. "I'll need to speak to the person in charge of ground forces."

"Right away, Director." One of the male analysts replied.

Escher stood there, impatiently waiting to get back to someone. Anyone who can give him more details on what's happening in Montreal.

And whether it was too late to turn things around in their favor.

Or so he hopes.

* * *

Platform, Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

"Looks like we're getting a call..." Eric got his Iphone smartphone out and saw that there was an incoming call.

"Who the hell's calling at a time like this?" Marc said out loud while he used blind fire by using his hands to fire the FX-05 over his head while taking cover behind a concrete barrier, hoping to score a kill. Eric dived down, prone on the ground and behind it.

"I'll get it." Eric sighed when he took the call. **"Hello?"**

**"It's Director Escher from MOP. I've been told that the two of you have advanced inside the Pie-IX Station."**

**"Yes sir. That's right."**

Marc continued to fire his carbine over his head since gunfire was heard towards his direction.

**"While I'd remind you two that you need to wait for the others to come with you..."**

"Tell the Director that Sheath on the fucking loose!" Marc kept his fire up to keep the opposing gunfire down.

 **"I see..."** Eric heard Marc's shout over the line. **"Regardless, do press forward and make sure you call for backup. Considering what Ouma can do with their demons, we need to make sure we can still gain the upper hand."**

 **"Understood."** The Irish SIR agent replied before he ended the call. He turned to the side and noted that the gunfire has stopped. **  
**

_Hold it._

Marc raised his hand up and slowly knelt up so that he can take a peek without exposing his head out. He took a quick glance at the platform downstairs and the subway tracks to see that no one was around, aside from the presence of some bullet holes on the ground.

"All clear."

"Let's see if we can get some backup. If Sheath went through the tunnel, there's no knowing how much demons she can summon on her call."

"I don't know, Eric. Ouma's unpredictable. You saw what they did to that tac team that went with us to this metro station."

"Still... We can use their help to secure the area and get some extra manpower to search the tunnel up ahead..."

"Fine, but don't blame me if I say I told you so."

Marc went to do a brass check on his carbine while Eric went on the radio to request for reinforcements from the BSAA and GS.

* * *

Inside Sherbrooke pedestrian pathway, Pie-IX Metro Station, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Ace had entered the station's Sherbrooke pedestrian entrance/exit area, which is seemingly clear of SPVM or SQ officers. Likewise goes for anyone from the BSAA or GS. This left the Naicho agent very worried and paranoid that he was either walking into a trap or the officers/operators may have been attacked in an ambush.

_("Nothing seems to be out of place... To the average person, it looks like a regular metro station pedestrian path out of Sherbrooke...")_

The Naicho agent continued walking down the pedestrian path towards the heart of the Pie-IX Station. As he walked down, the man saw the reason why the pedestrian pathway was so quiet.

("What the?") Ace saw the corpses of SPVM/SQ GTI operators on the ground. Based on their wounds, it appears that most of them were killed at close range. He looked at their wounds before he saw a lot of 5.56 NATO shell casings littered throughout the floor. ("What kind of enemy killed these assaulters?")

("You're not the only one who has these questions in mind.")

Ace turned around and saw who was also in the pedestrian pathway. He saw that the person who was present was the person wearing a bat costume.

("Batman.")

The Caped Crusader noticed that the Japanese man noticed him by reputation. ("What's a Japanese man doing here in Montreal?")

Ace sighed and replied. ("I'm on a mission on behalf of my government to investigate a criminal transaction that was suppose to go down tonight.")

Batman nodded. ("You mean the Portal Stone?")

("Yeah.") Ace sighed. ("I'm heading inside to investigate the situation and take an enemy VIP into custody. You?")

("I see.") Batman replied as he walked down the pathway. ("I'm investigating rumors that a criminal from Gotham City may be involved in the deal with the West End Gang.")

* * *

Near outskirts of Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

The SPVM officers manning the roadblocks closing the streets around the Pie-1X St. Entrance, keeping an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious in the area since an anti-terrorist operation was being conducted for obvious reasons.

Even if they're there to help in the op... The MOP has discreetly passed on orders to detain any civilians who are in the area, even if they don't know about the involvement of the paranormal.

("I gotta say, the police in Montreal are up on high alert.") Mitsuru groaned as she peeked at the SPVM roadblocks from behind parked cars left on Pierre-de Coubertin Ave. as they infiltrated the street down towards the station.

("Indeed they are.") Akihiko nodded in agreement. ("Looks like armed officers are manning the road blocks near the station. It'll be hard for us as we get closer and closer until we can get in a distraction.")

* * *

Subway Platform, Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Marc and Eric had arrived on the subway platform, already deserted of people and subway cars alike. At the moment, they were the only ones present.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

The two SIR agents sighed in relief that aside from the four West End Gang soldiers they shot and killed, they were in the clear.

"Marc! Over there!"

That was until Eric pointed out a pool of blood nearby.

"Ah shit..." Marc gritted his teeth. "Cover me, Eric. Let's make sure we're the only ones here."

"Gotcha." Eric placed a hand on his right shoulder. He then patted it twice, being the signal for Marc to move first while Eric covers the approach from the rear.

The two moved to inspect the blood on the ground. They later saw that the blood was from a gunshot wound sustained by a Caucasian man in his 40s with short blond hair. He wore a polo shirt, jeans and hiking shoes.

"Got something." Eric checked the wounded man, who had to sit up and press his hands on the wound on his left leg.

"How bad?" Marc asked before he made radio contact with the command post on the streets.

"Gunshot wound on the left leg." Eric told his partner. "Not sure how long he has this."

"Damn... damn bitch. She set us up..." The wounded man groaned when Eric checked on the leg wound.

"Are you from the West End?" Marc asked the man while Eric was checking on his vest to see if he has anything to help stop the bleeding.

"You police?"

Marc shook his head. "We're after Ouma's top agent, who was suppose to be here to make a deal with the gang."

The wounded man sighed. "That weird bunny girl..."

"You're talking about Sheath." Eric said when he looked at his Apple smartphone in order to search the man's face against law enforcement databases.

"Yeah..." The man gritted his teeth. "She was suppose to seal the deal with us on some kinda artifact. Said that it's a priceless thing that could make artifact collector really turns their heads."

"Let me guess." Marc sighed as he crouched nearby to provide security after he got a transmission that he and Eric should stay with the wounded man while reinforcements were on the way. "Sheath screwed you and your gang in a kind of double-cross."

"When I get my hands on that wench... She'll be in for a beating so bad that it'll made all other beatings sound like paradise."

"You're not going to be doing any of that..." Eric told the wounded gang soldier. "Mark Calders."

Calders was in shock when Eric found his name. He then showed his smartphone screen with a rap sheet from the SPVM.

"Too bad for you." Marc smirked. "You're wanted for a variety of charges and now we're going to add in your connections to Ouma, trying to make a buck for whatever they're suppose to sell to you under the Anti-Terrorism Act."

The two saw an incoming armed element from both Ghost Squad and the BSAA's SOU going down the subway platform. The only way to tell them apart, aside from their blue and olive green tactical BDUs, plate carriers, leg holsters, helmet covers for their Ops-Core FAST Ballistic High Cut helmets equipped with Up-Armor Side Covers, Vas Shrouds, ACR ARCs and various rail adaptors with black tac boots, was their choice of weapons.

Ghost Squad assaulters primarily rely on Steyr AUG A3 assault rifles in a black finish as their primary weapon, equipped with 15 inch barrels, vertical foregrips with taclights attached and the Meprolight MOR reflex sights on the upper receiver with Smith & Wesson M&P9 Full Size pistols in a black finished and chambered in 9mm with mounted Insight Technology M6X Tactical Light/Laser module underneath the barrel as their sidearm on their leg holsters. The BSAA SOU are armed with the Remington ACR assault rifle in a black finish as their primary weapon, equipped with 14.5 inch barrels, vertical foregrips with taclights attached, EOTech XPS3 holographic weapon sights with BUIS and IT AN/PEQ-15 laser aiming devices with a black finish on the upper receiver with 4th Generation Glock 17s with mounted Glock GTL 22 Tactical Light/Laser modules underneath the barrel as their sidearm, seen on their leg holsters. Both groups also have access to video cameras, equipped for today to record the entire operation.

"We came here as soon as we could." The Ghost Squad element leader arrived.

"Thanks a lot." Eric told him. "We got ourselves a wounded West End Gang soldier. Name is Mark Calders."

"Understood." The GS element leader provided a tourniquet for Eric to use on Calders' left leg in order to stop the bleeding.

"Put this man under guard to the nearest hospital. And have the SPVM and SQ conduct a news blackout."

Calders gritted his teeth when the tourniquet was applied to his leg.

Marc spoke to the BSAA SOU element leader and explained to him that they're going down the tunnel to pursue Sheath and to regroup with Frank and Greg after the former informed him that they got a head start in pursuing the Ouma agent.

Eric helped a GS assaulter to get Calders to stand up before a foldable stretcher was being deployed. After the man was placed on the stretcher, plasticuffs were placed on his wrists with his arms on top of his chest as a safety measure while transporting him out of the besieged metro station.

"All right guys." Marc and Eric conducted brass checks on their weapons with the former pointing to the subway tunnel going to the direction of Viau with his finger. "We're going in the tunnels up ahead."

"Do we know what to expect up there?" A BSAA SOU assaulter from the North American branch asked the veteran agents.

"Aside from whatever Ouma's going to launch from their demon ranks?" Eric replied to the assaulter's question. "We got no freaking clue. Best we can do is stay on your toes and be ready for anything."

Marc was on the radio making contact with the command post to ascertain the location of Frank and Greg. So far, they don't have any details since they last made contact.

"Aside from getting to the Viau Station to hunt down and get to Sheath, dead or alive." Marc showed his smartphone with the photo of Sheath on the screen. "We need to make contact with a couple of SIR agents who went ahead to apprehend her. According to info we got, last contact was made about five minutes ago."

He then followed up. "For now, we head in there and hope we can make it time."

Eric gave the thumbs up after he jumped down from the platform to the Green Line subway tracks, already powered down when Montreal Metro was informed of the attacks being committed by Ouma.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Marc shouted to the SOU element as he followed Eric down to the tracks.

The others joined in too, securing the tracks before they followed Marc and Eric down the Green Line tunnels leading to Viau.

They carefully walked down towards the tunnels, keeping their vigilance as they checked everything from the front to the rear and above. It wasn't safe to say that because nothing hostile is visible from either the front or the rear means that the enemy could attempt an attack from above or from below.

Marc gestured to the element to follow their lead.

* * *

Green Line Tunnel to Viau, between Pie-IX and Viau Metro Stations, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Ace and Batman used the tunnels way ahead of the SIR-BSAA team as they were already close to the Viau side of the Green Line tunnel by walking down as they had a head start by using the maintenance tunnel network. The only problem they were about to face was that the incoming platform could either be swarming with hostiles or with the BSAA and GS.

The only lights that were working are the emergency lights being used to illuminate the area.

Two possibilities that they don't want to see at all.

("You know your way around here?") Ace asked Batman as they were about 10 meters from the tunnel exit to the Viau platform.

("Let's just say that I've been here before.") The Gotham vigilante replied to the Naicho agent as he gestured to him to stay low. ("Better stay down. Found something.")

("Anything?") Ace said when he crouched and stayed close to the tunnel wall. Batman did the same thing likewise.

Batman nodded. He looked over his shoulder and saw moving beams of light. _Probably from the BSAA or Ghost Squad._

("We need to move.") Batman motioned to Ace that they can get to the platform since it appears to be clear for the moment. ("The BSAA or Ghost Squad can catch up to us at any minute now.")

* * *

Near outskirts of Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

("I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it can work.")

Mitsuru then heard Akihito speak up while they cover from behind a parked car.

("Hopefully one that won't kill those officers and create a big distraction that we can sneak inside the subway and find the rogue scientist.") Mitsuru gave her thoughts as she remembered analyzing the map of the area.

Right now, the SPVM and SQ are working together to guard the roadblocks that sealed off the area from the public with a curfew being instituted due to the ongoing anti-terrorist op. The only way is to use either the West or East Pie-IX station entrances or go down Pierre-de Coubertin Avenue fast since the Viau station entrance is just there.

The only problem is that they're there for unofficial reasons and if they're caught, they would be in a big heap of trouble that the National Police Agency may decide to cut them loose from the rest of the Shadow Operatives (or Shadow Workers as a derogatory name from critics from within the NPA).

("I know it's risky and we won't have backup since we don't have any Shadow Response Unit assets in the city..."). Akihiko started to pop his knuckles. ("But I can probably use Caesar for this one.")

The Kirijo Group heir was a bit confused to what Akihiko had in mind.

("You'll see.") Akihiko had the grin on his face when he flexed his hands into fists. ("Just be sure to watch my back.")

("Sure.") Mitsuru kept an eye on the roving SPVM officers to see if they spotted them or not.

("Persona!") Akihiko took out the SEES-made Evoker pistol from a IWB holster and fired it on his right temple. He summoned [a being in white Roman-style armor, cape and helmet. It held a globe on its left hand with a sword on its right hand. ](http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Caesar)

("Maziodyne!") The Persona executed a loud lightning strike that struck a lamppost that was a block away from the western entrance. It alerted the SPVM officers that they ran down towards it, effectively leaving the entrance unguarded for the time being.

Mitsuru and Akihiko nodded as they ran towards the western entrance and got inside before the officers were able to get back to their posts. From there, the two SO agents infiltrated it since no one was around. Since the place was evacuated, it was easier for them to get to the eastern entrance via the underground curvilinear corridor.

("The only thing we need to do is to get to the tunnel and locate the missing scientist before he trades off SO secrets to Ouma.") Mitsuru said to Akihiko as they began to run down the corridor.

("We need to look for access to the maintenance tunnels.") Akihiko suggested. ("We can use that to avoid being detected.")

("Alright. Let me know if you see one.")

* * *

Subway Platform, Viau Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Marc and Eric had just arrived at the end of the tunnel that led to the deserted Viau Metro Station platform. From looking around, it appears to be clear of anyone.

Or anything.

"I'm getting a sinking feeling that we're not the only ones here..." Eric sighed when he inspected the platform.

"I'll try and get in touch with Frank." Marc got on the radio. **"It's me... Any word on whether Agent Carter or Bartley are in Viau Station?"**

**"Standby..."**

Some of the SOU assaulters divided themselves between clearing the tracks and getting up on the platform in order to secure it.

 _Is someone there?_ Eric looked around the platform to see if anyone or anything was there.

**"Last info we got indicates that they're there at the station. They suddenly had to go radio silent an hour ago."**

_Damn..._  Marc looked around the platform for anything that can help them find clues or whatnot.

"We can probably start out by checking the maintenance tunnels in and around here." Eric advised his partner after he just finished talking to a SOU assaulter.

"Do they know?" Marc asked him.

Eric nodded.

"Alright. Let's go and check it out."

The two SIR agents went for the nearest door going to the station's maintenance tunnel. Eric was leaning near the doorknob when Marc positioned himself behind him.

Two pats on the left shoulder. It was the signal to open the door and clear the interior of hostiles.

 _Time to go._ Eric was the first to go in. The room that led to the maintenance tunnel was big enough to at least fit three to four people.

* * *

Maintenance Tunnel, Subway Platform, Viau Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

"Left side clear!"

"Right side clear!"

The maintenance tunnels seem to be clear of anyone else except them. They moved down the path, keeping in mind that they can run into someone or something else since they're going to be in close quarters.

"Last radio contact I got from the command post is that Carter and Bartley are last heard to be infiltrating the maintenance tunnels in this level." Marc told Eric as he approached a three-way intersection.

"Hope we're not too late."

When the duo got to the intersection, they peeked left and right to ensure that it was clear.

"Anything?" Marc asked when he peeked to the right.

"Nothing..." Eric was about to say that it was clear when he spotted someone or something at a distance. "Hold on. I think I saw someone."

"Human?" Marc moved next to him, his carbine already been lowered.

"Maybe. Let's move up slowly and sneak up."

The two agents slowly advanced down from the direction of the left intersection until they stopped at a distance and saw two persons who wore hoods to conceal their heads with jeans and running shoes. They unknown persons were just about to enter the maintenance tunnel leading to another part of the subway when they were accosted from the rear.

"HANDS UP!" Marc raised his FX-05 carbine at the two unknowns.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING FUNNY!" Eric followed his lead when he shouldered his Bushmaster ACR.

The two persons in hoods complied with their instructions and raised their hands up slowly.

"We are not the enemy." One of the hooded persons said. The two agents realized that at least one of them is a woman, speaking English with a slight Japanese accent.

"Identify yourself!" Eric trained his weapon on the back of the hooded person who spoke up.

"You wouldn't believe us if I said who I was."

Marc nodded when Eric looked at him.

"If you got any ID, then show it to us slowly."

"I'll do something better. I'll turn around and show myself."

The two were confused when the woman turned around and took off the hood to show her face.

"What the hell...?" Marc was stunned to see who the intruder in the metro station turned out.

"You know her?" Eric asked him, while he kept his aim at her.

"That's Mitsuru Kirijo. Currently in charge of the Kirijo Group. As far as I know, she's the only child to the family."

"I'm surprised that you know about me." Mitsuru  wasn't surprised that someone like him could about her background.

"The SIR heard rumors that you're dabbling in work with the National Police Agency while leading an anti-paranormal division." Marc faced Eric. "Go and check 'em out."

 _(The SIR?)_ Mitsuru was somehow familiar with the group. _(If I'm not mistaken, that's the Sawada International Research organization. What are they doing here in Montreal?)_

"Keep your hands up." Eric went for the person whose back was still facing him. He began to do a pat down search and felt something. "Hold it."

Searching the person revealed the holster hidden in the waistband.

("Hey!") The man shouted in Japanese when Eric seized the pistol from him.

("Akihiko...") Mitsuru faced him when Eric showed Marc the seized pistol before he approached Mitsuru. Doing a careful pat down, taking into consideration that she's a woman, he also found the same type of holster hidden in the waistband.

Eric motioned to Akihiko that he can turn around.

("SEES...") Marc muttered in Japanese when he saw the engraved abbreviation on the slide before he showed it in front of Mitsuru. ("What the hell is this and why are you armed?")

"Something up?" Eric checked the pistol he seized from Mitsuru when he told her. "You two can put down your hands now."

They both complied with the instructions.

"Yeah. I'm about to ask the head of the Kirijo Group why she and her pal here have guns with them. And second, why are they here? This area is suppose to be cordoned off by the SPVM with the SQ and this is a joint anti-terrorist operation that is under wraps. Civilians like her shouldn't be here."

"Long story short..." Mitsuru spoke up when the question was posed to her. "I'm here to grab a scientist who's trying to sell dangerous technology my company has developed to Ouma."

"Still doesn't give you the reason why you two are here... It's off limits to civilians..."

The quartet suddenly heard some gunshots nearby.

Which was located in another maintenance tunnel path.

"Forget it." Eric told his partner. "We take them with us and then let them decide on what should happens to them." He got the Evokers and handed it back to Mitsuru and Akihiko.

Marc gritted his teeth. "Fine. But they still need to explain this to command later."

Eric nodded before he told Mitsuru. "You two stay behind us."

Marc and Eric took the lead as they ran down the path and turned to the next left. When they did so, they found Frank on the floor with a gunshot wound to the leg.

"Carter!" The two armed agents rushed to help the ex-British police officer, who was applying pressure on his leg.

"That rabbit wench..." Frank gritted his teeth when he encountered them. "Ambushed me and Eric when we were investigating this area to see if Ouma monsters were around."

"Where's Greg?" Marc asked the senior agent as Eric went for his gear to check for a tourniquet to hand out.

"Went out there." Frank pointed to the door nearby. "She took him as a human shield. Should've gotten the attention of the BSAA and Ghost Squad alike."

"Okay you should be fine." Eric used the tourniquet on Frank's leg to stop the bleeding.

"I'll just wait for backup to arrive." Frank told Eric before he stared at Mitsuru and Akihiko. "About them..."

"We'll explain about them in the debriefing..." Marc quickly had a reply to Frank. "That is if we make it out alive."

Marc got to move first, checking the door to see if it was locked or if it was rigged with a trap. He turned around and gave a thumbs up to indicate that it was safe to go through.

Eric got behind him and placed a hand on his right shoulder. When Marc got a grip on the door knob, he moved it and saw that it was okay.

_Okay!_

The double pat on the shoulder. Marc quickly opened the door and shoved it out of the way. He and Eric were the first to get out and clear the area of the platform, further away from the rear side near the steps leading to the subway tracks. Mitsuru and Akihiko followed them afterwards.

* * *

Subway Platform, Viau Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

When the two-man team (plus the SO agents who came in 'cause of being there despite being restricted) cleared the platform, they saw that Sheath was there with Greg being used as a human shield.

However, they did not expect to see someone with her. They couldn't identify the East Asian person wearing a white suit jacket, pants and loafer, although said person had black gloves and orange hair, which appear to be dyed on the person's hair. Although Mitsuru was able to identify the Japanese-looking man in a windbreaker, jeans and hiking shoes as the missing rogue scientist who stole KG-made technology for the intention of selling it to the black market.

"Sheath! Release the hostage!" Marc shouldered his carbine and aimed it at her. The only thing holding him back was that Greg was in the line of fire. "Do it now!"

"That orange haired... person." Eric murmured when he stood next to Marc. "I've seen her before."

"Me too... Only person to fit that criteria is that androgynous arms dealer named DD."

Sheath had a wicked grin on her face as she kept of Flood Gun on Greg's back. "My, my. Don't you realize that when I have someone as a human shield, you're required to listen to me."

"I must thank you for concluding our meeting, Ms. Sheath." DD spoke to her. "Mr. Nishida and I will be heading out now that our meeting is concluded."

("Hold it right there, Tetsuo Nishida!") Mitsuru drew out her Evoker. ("You and your Ouma friend are under arrest for selling classified technology to the group under the Foreign Exchange and Foreign Trade Act and the Act on Punishment of Financing to Offences of Public Intimidation!")

Nishida shouted when he saw Mitsuru and Akihiko aim their Evokers at him... ("I had to ensure my two kids can go to university! There's no way that it can happen with my ongoing divorce case...!)

DD sighed when he saw the SO agents show up. "I think we're going to be compromised soon."

"Not to worry," Sheath reassured the... androgynous person. "I brought someone from Gotham City who can help us with the needed distraction now that I got the tech Mr. Nishida got for us from the Kirijo Group."

At her words, a person inside what appears to be a protective suit with a transparent glass helmet meant to protect the head from outside elements stepped up next to the North American Ouma agent. When Marc and Eric took a good look at the person, they realized that the person inside the suit wore red goggles over his eyes and his skin appear to be a in a bluish-type color.

"What the f*ck?!" Eric shouted when he aimed his weapon at him.

"That's Freeze!" Marc aimed his carbine at the criminal's head. "How'd the likes of you get to work together with a supernatural terrorist organization?!"

The criminal grinned when he raised his Freeze Gun at them. "As long as we have common interests, then I don't see the reason why it would be an advantage to work with the likes of Ouma. And by the way, that's Mister Freeze."

"Gee, thanks for being so polite."

From seemingly out of nowhere, two objects were seen hurled towards Freeze. They struck his right hand, forcing Freeze to drop his weapon.

"Better turn things up." DD reached for something inside the white suit jacket, which was a black Crossman 2240 Air Pistol modified to be able to fire syringe-type darts as ammo instead of BB pellets. He then fired at Nishida's right arm twice. "Hope you don't mind. I need to test a little something I've been working on."

("What the?") Nishida felt a strange sensation course through his body when Batman and Ace arrived at the subway platform from the other side.

"That's the end of the line for you!" Batman announced his presence when Ace observed what was happening to Nishida.

("Shit! Something's happening to that man!") Ace pointed to Nishida, whose appearance has changed starting with veins coming out his skins, his teeth changing to fangs and his eyes having the color red, covering his pupils. His hands changed also, but some of his fingers turned into claws.

"Hmm..." DD nodded after seeing the chances. "Not bad. May use a little more improvements."

"Let's get out of here." Sheath sighed when she saw Batman and Ace showed up. "My friend and I will need to have a little chat."

Portals mysteriously showed up on the platform. In the midst of this, Freeze was able to pick up his Freeze Gun and opened fire on the good guys to force them to keep their heads down. Sheath joined in and opened fire with Flood Gun as she dragged her hostage with her, still positioned in front as a human shield.

"LET'S GO, YOU TWO!" Sheath had to remind DD to get a move on. Freeze volunteered to hold the ground with the turned Nishida and whatever was coming out of the Ouma portals.

* * *

MOP Command Post, somewhere near Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

At the MOP Command Post located in another part of the streets of Montreal near the Pie-IX Station, command center personnel from the BSAA and GS were seen monitoring video feeds from the Viau Metro Station. They reported to headquarters that they've confirmed two suspects inside the metro.  


"What's the word on backup from HQ?" A man in his 30s with crew cut brown hair and wearing the standard blue tactical BDUs of GS said when he asked one of the analyst checking the video feeds. 

"Should be here by chopper in 3 minutes, sir." 

"Understood, keep me posted."

"Excuse me..." The man turned around to see a uniformed officer from the SPVM near the CP tent. He was of African-Canadian descent and in his late 20s.  


"What is it, constable?" 

"You have visitors." The SPVM officer replied when he turned. "They say that they're from Interpol."

An East Asian-looking man dressed in black clothes, brown boots and belt with a golden yellow buckle and a black jacket that has fur on the collar and dragon motif designs.The way his brown hair was combed and geled was done in such a way that they resemble animal ears with some strands of hair, positioned at both sides of his head, standing upright.  


"You'll have to wait." The GS officer told the visitor. "Interpol officers aren't allowed to be here..."

"That's not what I've been told, Captain Claude McGarren." 

McGarren was stunned that someone from Interpol would know of him, even after many years of doing anti-terrorist work in the UK before his eventual transfer to GS in the United States, stationed permanently under MOP.

"And who might you be?" The Special Tactical Force veteran quizzed the officer on his intentions of being in Montreal. 

"I have my Interpol E-Card if you wish to verify." The man smirked, but politely handed his to McGarren. The British GS officer took it and read what the card said, identifying him as Shi-Long Lang with the card certified to be of genuine issue by Interpol from Lyon, France.

"You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Lang. Since MOP's running a sensitive op, I'll have to verify your presence if you're here with Interpol's consent." McGarren got the attention of a GS analyst, showing her Lang's Interpol E-Card. "Get MOP HQ to verify his presence with our Interpol liaison officer."

"Understood, sir."

"No worries," Shi-Long nodded, putting his hands on his pants pockets. "I can wait."

Chapter 2 END

* * *

* Characters:

Bandai Namco

\- Claude McGarren (Crisis Zone)

Capcom

\- Shi-Long Lang (Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth/Gyakuten Keiji)

SEGA

\- Batman (The Adventures of Batman & Robin)

* Enemies:

Original Generation

\- Tetsuo Nishida

SEGA

\- DD (Yakuza: Dead Souls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - I actually had a hard time figuring out how to use Akihiko's Caesar for a distraction before I posted what I did for this chapter.


	3. Escalation

Chapter 3: Escalation

* * *

MOP Command Post, somewhere near Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Claude was now getting busy to get word from MOP Headquarters on the identity and presence of Shi-Long for official business as an Interpol officer. The latter was told to wait for a while because all hands were on deck to control the growing situation and escalation at the Montreal Metro station.

After around five minutes of checking in with MOP HQ, Claude got official confirmation that the Zheng Faian officer was in Montreal for Interpol-related reasons.

"Thank you for the wait." Claude handed Shi-Long's E-Card back to him. "Sorry for the inconvenience. We need to make sure that there's no infiltration on this operation."

"I completely understand." Shi-Long told the GS commander. "I'm here on behalf of Interpol for cooperation between our agencies regarding Ouma's attempt to peddle an ancient artifact towards organized crime groups."

"And how's that?"

"I worked with Zheng Faian law enforcement to bust down a pro-Ouma group trying to smuggle ancient artifacts out of my country a few weeks ago. So with the word about what happened to Japan, I immediately jumped on the chance to get here."

"And you think that this made be linked to what happened to your operations in Zheng Fa?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just a coincidence that Ouma's doing this right now."

"Sir!" A GS analyst called for Claude's attention.

"What is it?"

"We're getting a report from one of the units in the metro. Says that the situation is escalating and one of the SIR agents was taken hostage."

"Shit!"

Claude didn't like what he was hearing.

 _So something's going on?_ This was not lost to the Interpol officer, who stood nearby and listened to the conversation.

"You'll have to wait right here." Claude told Shi-Long. "Looks like things are about to get really busy again."

A GS assault team was being prepped for immediate standby. The word the assaulters got was that their presence was needed to relieve another GS team that was going to bring out any remaining hostages or civilians left in the metro.

"Actually, I have a proposal to make, Mr. McGarren."

"If you're proposing to join in, then the answer is to leave it to the MO..."

"I think you'll need all the help, considering what's going on... To be quick on the details, I want in."

Meanwhile, a GS assault team emerged out of the metro with a stretcher. The command post was informed that they were bringing in Calders from the station in cuffs and in need of medical treatment ASAP. Frank was also brought to the surface level, bringing in Frank since he needs to be treated with a gunshot wound to the leg.

McGarren directed the GS assault team on standby to relieve the other team that came out of the metro and get ready to enter it while two Urgences-santé (Medial Emergencies) ambulances were seen waiting on the side with paramedics on standby as well before they were told that they were cleared to get Calders to an ambulance. US paramedics helped bring Frank to another one of their ambulances.

Since they were about to bring in a wounded mob soldier, armed operators from the SPVM's GTI were ordered to provide an armed escort if and when the US ambulances were ready to head to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Subway Platform, Viau Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Marc, Eric, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Batman and Ace were now forced to take on Mister Freeze and Nishida, who's now turned into... something else with whatever DD used after he fired his converted air pistol at him.

"Oh boy..." Eric groaned when Nishida was turning slowly and slowly into a... monstrous mutation. He began to sprout wings from his back and his arms changed with long claws from his fingers, teeth turning more and more into fangs and his feet having claws as well, which ripped the brown loafers apart.

And that wasn't the worst part. There were also creatures coming out of the portal Sheath summoned before she left with DD and her human shield. Most of them consist of Swords and a [being whose appearance is an East Asian woman with skimpy white and red clothes, red eyes and a white and red mask that covers its left eye.](http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Katana) The woman's white hair was arranged in a ponytail. They were known in the ranks of Ouma with the codename "Katana".

"Now things are escalating!" Marc gritted his teeth as Freeze fired up his freeze gun to scatter the group.

"Get down!" The Caped Crusader hurled a couple of batarangs towards the ice cold dependent person to shatter the criminal's transparent helmet.

Freeze turned his head to the side and saw the incoming weapon heading to him. He turned the muzzle of his freeze gun and fired at the batarang. It worked since the batarang turned into solid ice and he was able to break it by letting it smash up against his freeze suit.

"Those freaky bitches are coming!" Marc shouted when he and Eric opened fire on the charging Katanas and Swords. Due to their use of the human wave tactics, they were forced to move back to maximize space.

Akihiko and Mitsuru aimed their Evokers at their left temples. They were fired after they shouted "PERSONA!" in unison.

Swirls of blue light came out of their left temples when they fired their devices while having the report of a gunshot fired from a semi-automatic pistol. [A woman with her face covered in a mask with a combination of a dress and armor worn together on its skirt and pauldrons](http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Artemisia) emerged out of Mitsuru.

"ARTEMISIA!" Mitsuru shouted after she holstered her Evoker.

"CAESAR!" Akihiko shouted after he holstered his Evoker in turn.

The two SO agents willed their Personas to attack the incoming Katanas and Sword in order to provide backup support for the SIR agents. The enemy's human wave tactics were mostly quashed since they were able to demolish them at a quick pace. With a combination of small arms and the Personas' regular attacks used, most of their numbers were easily subdued within a matter of minutes.

Ace went in for the kill, moving in at close range as soon as the fight began to escalate. The Naicho agent clenched his fists and pounced on the first enemy he can get close to.

In this case, it was a Katana that drew out her katana at his direction.

"ORAH!" Ace executed a Shoryuken at the Katana that tried to slash his face. His clenched right fist impacted on her chin.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Ace landed safely on the ground while the Katana he encountered landed on the ground, back first, after being knocked into the air.

Several Swords and Katanas came to engage Ace, surrounding him from all sides.

Ace smirked and cracked his knuckles. _Time to download some new techniques that I can use to clear the crowd.  
_

As the fight continued to push against the Ouma minions and with Batman trying to get an advantage over Freeze, Ace had to contend to dodge and evade attacks from Swords and Katanas in order to give himself enough time to download the necessary information for any new techniques that he can use.

The download prompt, seen through Ace's eyes, confirmed that new information was already downloaded from a Naicho spy satellite. He quickly browsed through the new info that he received and looked over to see if any of them had suggestions for clearing out hordes of enemies.

_Heh. I got this._

Ace stopped in his tracks, turned around to face the opposition. "Heh. Nothing personal..."

He felt a surge of energy within him when he raised his left elbow up. He waited for the nearest enemy to strike him first. In this case, the honor of being clobbered first went to a Sword that tried to hack his head off with its hunting sword.

"BUSHIN..." Ace punched it in the gut three times with an elbow and a jab, one part of his move known as [Bushin Gokusaken](http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Bushin_Gokusaken), followed with a forward kick to knock it down.

"MUSO..." A couple of Katanas came in range, so Ace kicked them twice each before they were knocked down with a strong roundhouse.

"RENGE!" This was followed by a few more punches and a [Kamaitachi](http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Kamaitachi), which was basically a foot planted on each on the nearest Katana and does a backflip on it and uses the momentum to execute a heel kick on the other one.

This forced the Swords and Katanas to back off.

Meanwhile, the Caped Crusader hurled a couple of batarangs at Freeze to get him distracted. In response, Freeze got the Freeze Gun and fired it from left to right and vice versa to make sure the batarang freeze up hard. They landed on the gravel with a thud sound before it broke apart.

Freeze was distracted that he didn't see Batman move in for an attack up close when he landed a kick to his chest, followed by another one.

"Damn you..." Freeze gritted after he received the brunt of the attack.

"Piece of cake..." The black-haired man smirked after he took down the Sword and Katanas that attacked him. Seeing that he's got a bit more work to do aka a few more Swords and Katanas, he decided to do something unique to get close and deliver the smackdown.

"Hmm..." Ace [made a fighting stance by widening his legs apart](http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Ashura_Senku) as he clenched his fists. Afterwards, he brought his left knee up and seemingly glides on the metro tracks. He quickly executed a number of punches and kicks to get them distracted from his true objective.

"Haah!" Ace then jumped up and focused his attention on the Swords and Katanas that were not taking on the SIR/SO operatives. [He fired a couple of fire-based projectiles](http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Zanku_Hadoken), similar to what the practitioners of Ansatsuken are basically known to do once they've been trained under it for a number of years.

The Swords were instantly taken by surprise. Seeing that it was working, Ace jumped again and fired his fireballs from another angle to catch them by surprise. The Katanas were now the next ones to be taken down.

When Ace landed, he initiated the attack to take down the remaining Swords and Katana through close quarters. It helped that the SIR/SO forces helped reduce their numbers that a few more were killed by his hands.

"MOVE!" Eric shouted. "WE NEED TO CLEAR THE PLACE!"

The fighting and loud gunfire got the attention of the BSAA SOUs from the tunnel. Most were on the platform and were aiming their assault rifles at the direction of the Ouma creatures before they jogged towards the fight.

By the time they showed up, the personas disappeared for the moment.

For some reason, the turned Nishida chose to observe the fight and see what was happening. This was in part due to Nishida's life as a scientist, who always stepped back to look at the scene to see what can a solution be can done to resolve it.

It waited and waited and was just content to watch the fight.

By now, the creature realized that things weren't going for Ouma.

In instinct, it flew up towards the platform's ceiling and was ready to strike.

* * *

Corridor, somewhere in Viau Metro Station, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Sheath and DD were seen using the corridors of the metro station to get away from unwanted attention from both Canadian law enforcement and the MOP, taking their hostage with them in tow in case they need a human shield.

"You won't get away with this!!" Greg shouted as he was dragged by Sheath when he was held by his arm. _If my arms weren't restrained from the back._

"Geez..." Sheath was getting annoyed by Greg's shouting. "What's with you guys and your _you won't get away with this_ mantra... You know, it's really starting to get annoying. Not to mention very boring." She imitated a tough guy accent when she repeated Greg's words briefly.

"You know I could fire another one of my virus samples that I concocted thanks to my time in Africa when I did some research work with TRICELL before it sadly went under."

Greg was alarmed when he heard the company's name. _TRICELL? So that bastard used to do work with Wesker..._

"Don't..." Sheath glared at the... transgendered person (to be honest, the Ouma agent doesn't know how to classify DD anyway) when she heard the response. "This man's the only thing that's left between escape and certain death."

"You gotta learn to relax." The arms dealer argued with her. "I'm just offering a last minute solution should things come to worst, you know."

"Whatever." Sheath scoffed at her. "I wish those two dumb oxes Saya has would be here from Japan. That way, I don't need to lug this guy around..."

Sheath continued to drag the hostage with her, positioning him a bit near her from the front so that she can easily use him as a shield.

 _Dammit..._ Greg didn't like being held longer in the custody of Sheath and by extension, Ouma, for their use as a bargaining chip or be a meat shield for bullets meant to hit her. _If I don't get out of here, then things'll get worse for the SIR._

Sheath and DD turned around and they heard what appears to be loud footsteps and shouts coming from the rear side of the corridor.

"Looks like trouble's coming." Sheath could later hear the sounds of automatic gunfire. "We need to keep moving from the metro or else we'll be boxed in."

More and more gunfire continued to echo at the corridor, followed by loud footsteps.

Greg began to see if his wrists are restrained by something while he was forced to walk. The SIR agent noted that they were restrained by ropes or by some similar object.

_Looks like I can get out if no one's paying attention to me._

He carefully moved his wrists slowly to avoid any obvious attention. When he realized that no one was noticing his actions, he moved slowly and slowly to see if it can be loosened up before Sheath and DD would be able to escape the metro.

* * *

Subway Platform, Viau Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

With the hostiles only consist of Freeze, the monstrous Nishida and around three to four Katanas and Swords, the offensive continued to get into the favor of the good guys. The SOU elements managed to arrive at their location and provided fire support by taking out the Ouma creatures and secure the subway platform from hostile intrusion. Around tweleve to eighteen SOUs were present at the time.

Marc and Eric thanked the SOUs for arriving in time. Their arrival forced Freeze to leave by firing a stream of cold from his Freeze Gun to distract them.

"Can't see!" Eric was forced to cover his face with his arms due to the strong cold breeze that struck his face.

"Crap! He's going to get away!" Marc shouted the same sentiment.

Freeze continued to fire streams of cold from his Freeze Gun left and right to keep the teams distracted until he could make his escape.

Batman hurled a couple of batarangs towards Freeze, but the criminal used his Freeze Gun to freeze them cold. They fell to the subway tracks with very audible cracks, as if they were vases that were pushed from the shelf.

Which means that it only left the turned Nishida. And it was seen flying towards the tunnel ceiling, looking at everyone else on the ground.

The SOUs, in response, shouldered their weapons and took aim.

"RRAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The creature roared in a very loud voice that forced everyone to cover their ears. The SOUs were only lucky that most tumbled down since the shrieks were strong enough to make them fall down.

"FIRE! FIRE!"

The bullets did strike the creature, but it did like to faze it since it just got angry and did a dive bomb. It went close to one of the closest SOU operator it can find.

"Grant, Tyler! Look out!" One of the SOUs shouted when the creature got its first victim.

"FUCK!" The masked SOU known as Grant was forced to drops his Remington ACR after he was bitten on his left shoulder. The plate carrier's Type IV armored plates were strong enough to withstand the sharp fangs that were trying to pierce the plate carrier and the inserted plates.

The creature's sharp feel grabbed another SOU operator and stabbed him by the chest. Like his comrades, the armored plates were the only thing holding back the talons from fully stabbing him. Tyler was busy trying to get to his combat knife to get the talons off him.

"EAT THIS, YOU FREAK!" Grant made a grab for his Glock 17 and fired it several times on its chest in order to get free from its mouth.

("EIYAHHH!") Ace shouted when he did a kiai as he moved in towards the flying creature from the back. The Japanese man did a short run and executed a strong uppercut. ("SHOUOKEN!")

The surprise attack from the back stunned the creature as it was forced to release its prey.

"Step back!" Mitsuru stepped forward when she drew out her Evoker and aimed it on the right side of her temple. "ARTEMISIA!"

("Make way, Mitsuru!") Akihiko joined in by firing the Evoker on his right temple. ("CAESAR!")

"Get those two out of here now!" Marc ordered the SOU operators to evacuate those who were attacked, but have survived. In this case, it's from Grant and Tyler since they were saved from being killed. Their armored plates though would have to be replaced and discarded after tonight's incident. One of the three SOU elements volunteered to escort them back. The two SOU elements remained behind to secure the area and help Marc, Eric and company to look around and hunt down for Sheath and DD.

Marc and Eric could count at least six men in a SOU element that remained behind.

"Understood." The SOU leader gave the order to accompany the two back to the surface.

"Mabufu!" Mitsuru shouted when Artemesia began to freeze Nishida up. The persona began to slowly use its ice skills to encase it entirely in solid ice.

("Tarunda! Rakunda!") Akihiko shouted when Caesar casted a couple of spells on Nishida while half of his body was frozen up.

Nishida tried to move and break its way out, but the ice continued to harden around it until it was entirely encased in it. It tried to punch the ice, but it realized that the punches were not strong enough to break it. And even at that, its movement was restricted due to being frozen.

"Let's go! We need to finish it off!" Eric clenched his right hand while it had a glow before it burned.

"Aaahhhhh..." The Irish SIR agent concentrated to let the right hand burn before he shouted as he raised his left knee and put his hands together as if he was about to throw a baseball pitch. "Dóigh go talamh mo namhaid!"

The flame ball was hurled into the ice block. It started to melt the ice and burn the creature. It shrieked in pain when Akihiko decided to move it and finish it off before it was too late. 

("Sonic Punch!") Akihiko shouted when he did a punching motion with his left hand. The creature felt pain when it was punched, even though the Persona didn't do the same punching motions as the SO agent did.

The punches used on Nishida eventually worked since Rakunda weakened its defense that half of its body was torn in half.

A loud shriek was heard for the last time before Nishida died of its wounds.

"Secure the area now!" The SOU element leader gave the order to the SOU operators as they aimed their ACRs at the bisected creature.

Seeing that the fight was apparently done, Batman used a couple of smoke pellets to mask his escape from the subway platform.

"Shit! Where'd he go?!" Marc shouted as he tried to see what happened. By the time the smoke cleared, the Caped Crusader was gone.

The SOU operators secured the creature's remains, calling in a request to get a HAZMAT team ready to secure it.

"What about him?" One of the SOU operators approached the SIR agents and pointed to the direction of Ace as he were standing nearby with Akihiko and Mitsuru.

"Hmmm...." Marc pondered on the operator's questioned when he stared at the Japanese man with the leather jacket.

"What about the other guy?" Eric asked the operator when he pointed out Ace from the crowd.

"No idea, sir. He just showed up in the area to help you guys out when we showed up."

"I see..."

"For now," Marc advised the SOU operator. "we'll take care of these guys. Just advise HQ on that one."

"Yes, sir."

Marc and Eric walked towards the four persons who were waiting on the side when Marc was the first to speak up. "We're going to have a long time about you four with our superiors regarding your presence here in this operation against Ouma."

Eric kept an eye on them as Marc continued to explain the situation. "I know that your presence helped us turn the fight to our advantage, but you guys still interfered in a classified operation we're conducting together with the SPVM and the SQ..."

"We're doing you guys a favor." Mitsuru explained her side of the story. "The SO received word that our man was going to help Ouma with god knows what."

Akihiko kept quiet, opting to let Mitsuru explain things.

On the other hand, Ace began to slowly slip out of the area so that he can continue to pursue DD after he submitted his initial report to his Naicho superiors via electronics implanted on him thanks to surgery. The agent used Naichi-made/researched nanomachines to communicate electronically so that he doesn't need to open his mouth to speak at times when keeping his silence was necessary.

Suddenly, there were loud sounds of explosions on the street level. The SOUs reported in to tell Marc and Eric that automatic gunfire was being reported by the MOP command post.

"Tell your guys to secure the area as soon as possible, yeah?" Eric gave the order to the SOU element leader.

"On it."

"Come on, Marc! Let's go!"

The two SIR agents started to run for the stairs going up when Marc told the others. "We can talk on this matter later! We'll need your help!"

* * *

 Viau Metro Station Entrance, Pierre-De Coubertin St., Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Marc and Eric got to the Viau metro stations's entrance at Pie-IX St. when they met a couple of GS elements running down the street towards the direction of the Pierre-De Coubertin St. and Viau St. intersection, which was after the Montreal Biodome. Some of the operators were equipped with handheld ballistic shields.

"What's happening?" Eric asked one of the GS operators who was about to run past the entrance.

"The command post spotted Sheath and another person of interest trying to break out of the cordon."

"Any word on the hostage?"

"No word. We're still looking..."

Gunfire and some explosions were heard further down the street.

"Take the lead. We'll go and follow..."

"All right."

Marc followed the last GS operators running down. Eric assisted him by telling Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ace to stay close and not to take the lead or anything since the MOP still has jurisdiction on the operation together with the SPVM.

Running down the street at the opposite street was Shi-Long, who was complaining that he wished that he had his bodyguards/Zheng Faian officers with him for this Interpol mission.

The GS elements advanced down the street, stopping only to take cover by using parked vehicles to protect them from sporadic gunfire thanks to Sheath firing her Flood Gun at them. She'd use the opportunity to summon Swords and Katanas to keep them busy while she dragged Greg to still be used as a human shield. DD could only duck and use whatever he can go to for cover since the arms dealer didn't have a weapon to use.

The ballistic shields were put to use for GS operators who didn't have any solid cover to use. After gunfire died down, the GS operators equipped with the shield returned fire after they drew out their Smith & Wesson M&P9 Full Size pistols.

"Shit..:" Sheath needed to get more distance between her and the GS elements. So she did the next thing she could do.

The bunny girl summoned more Katanas to deal with them and to give herself a head start.

* * *

MOP Command Post, somewhere near Pie-IX Metro Station Pie-IX St. Entrance, Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Claude received a status update from the GS elements who joined up with Marc and Eric that Sheath is holding them back, between making either their mission a success or a failure since they got one of their own as a meat shield.

"Get a sniper team there." He gave the order. "We need to get the heat off the teams chasing down Sheath and secure agent Greg's safe release."

"Yes, sir."

"Excuse me, there's an incoming call from MOP Headquarters."

"Put it through."

Claude wore his headset with the microphone lowered close to his mouth. The operator standing by gave the thumbs up after he told his superior that the transmission was now coming.

 **"Captain McGarren."**  Escher's voice was heard on the line.  **"I want an immediate status update in Montreal."  
**

**"We're conducting a pursuit operation on Sheath, one of Ouma's agents. She has agent Greg as a hostage, sir."**

**"What about the cordon in the downtown area?"**

**"It's still holding up, sir. We're just..."**

Gunshots continued to echo near the metro station while Claude was on the line. He had to stop briefly because he was assessing the situation to determine if it was still safe to be at the makeshift command post or not.

**"We're just being held back by Sheath."**

**"When you say held back, you mean the demon forces she can muster for reinforcements, yes?"**

**"That's correct."**

**"I'll try to do some damage control with the city council and the SPVM's police chief. We're going to operate under the assumption that Sheath will do anything to get anything, even if means wrecking havoc in the city."**

**"Understood, sir."**

One of the operators manning the comms to liaise with GS informed Claude that the GS elements accompanying Marc and Eric were still being held back. In addition, there was a recent transmission that Shi-Long has been seen in the area and has started to intervene in the fight.

"Let me know when the snipers have taken up their positions!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Near intersection of Pierre-De Coubertin St. and Viau St., Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Sheath and DD kept running down while having Greg brought along to dissuade the GS, the SIR or the police from trying to take a bead at them. As they were getting near the intersection, several SPVM squad cars were seen blocking the way for them to go through with several officers aiming their Glock 19s and Remington Model 870s.

"FREEZE!" A male SPVM officer of African origin shouted from the roadblock after he aimed his sidearm at Sheath. "Release the hostage and put your hands up at once!"

The Ouma agent looked around to see what was happening now, while aiming the Flood Gun at Greg's temple. _Oh geez._

While she was being surrounded by the pursuing GS element with Shi-Long now eyeing her, the woman had to consider how to get out of the sticky situation.

On the roof of a nearby building, A couple of GS sniper teams, consisting of a sniper and observer, climbed the roof via ladder and emergency staircase to get into position. They were armed with Heckler & Koch 417 A2s outfitted with 20 inch barrels, foldable bipods, Schmidt and Bender 3–20×50 PM II and suppressors.

As the standoff began to ensue, a certain hi-tech ninja was seen staking the event out while under the cover of his stealth camouflage unit.

_There you are._

The ninja calmly drew out the ninjato from the sheath strapped on his back.

"Oh shit, oh shit." DD was starting to panic, regretting that he should have brought at least a pistol so that he can defend himself from both the police and the MOP. "I should have packed at least a pistol with me when I had the time."

"Not a problem for me." Sheath sneered at the androgynous arms dealer. "Should've planned a bit more. I don't think our alliance includes having a plan B to save your hide."

"SHEATH!" Marc aimed his assault rifle at her. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! RELEASE THE HOSTAGE AND SURRENDER WITH YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!"

The tension in the air was very high. The SPVM nor the MOP, including Ace, Mitsuru and Akihiko, attempted to move in just yet since they don't want to risk Greg being killed during an exchange of gunfire.

"As if you're taking me alive..." Sheath couldn't help, but grin at the huge number of LEOs sent in after her.

"What the hell is she planning?" Eric muttered as he moved in closer, but kept his assault rifle aimed at her in case she tried something funny.

* * *

Command Center, Multiple Operations Program Headquarters, Unknown Location

* * *

Escher was being briefed by Aurelie, who had just returned back from a quick headsup regarding a strange presence of paranormal readings that were beginning to head off the rails. According to their intelligence unit, known in-house as, they began to detect a massive amount of paranormal energy in the intersection where the MOP and the SPVM have Sheath and DD cornered.

"When was this confirmed?" Escher asked her.

"Just a while ago." Aurelie replied. "We've also confirmed that agent Greg is still alive, but he's still being held as a hostage."

"Dammit." Escher was upset that one of the SIR's own agents is still a prisoner in the current standoff, even though Sheath is already cornered.

"Sound the alarm and tell our guys on the ground that they got incoming trouble..."

"SIR!" An analyst shouted from his seat. "It's... Ouma! They got the portals in already!"

"What?!" Aurelie was shocked to hear that their portals have suddenly appeared.

"That's fast! How did they...?!" Escher too was alarmed...

_Shit! Ouma probably had intended this... Unless their plan at the end was to lure into an area where they can easily maximize casualties so easily._

* * *

Near intersection of Pierre-De Coubertin St. and Viau St., Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Out of the blue, several purple portals appeared all over the intersection, nearly taking the MOP/SPVM forces by surprise.

"AMBUSH! AMBUSH!" Marc shouted when Katanas, Swords and Kamaitachis began to swarm the intersection in huge numbers as he opened fire with his FX-05 carbine. Some of them stood near Sheath and DD, as if to give her to slip through the dragnet.

Eric joined in and fired his Bushmaster ACR while he directed GS assaulters to take up positions and take cover before they open fire on the creatures.

("Artemesia!")

("Caesar!")

Mitsuru and Akihiko immediately drew out their Evokers and opened fire on their foreheads to summon their Personas.

The GS snipers began to provide fire support from the roof while the SPVM officers at the roadblock fired their weapons at the Katanas and Swords charging towards them. The Kamaitachis had the opportunity to take on the snipers and the SPVM officers guarding the roadblock.

While the Katanas and Swords were being cut down by gunfire and by the Personas, some made it in close range to take on the GS assaulters and the SPVM officers.

With the fight going on, Marc and Eric saw Sheath and DD slipping through the cordon with a few Katanas escorting them out with their hostage since the SPVM roadblock was under attack. Ace didn't say anything but opted to join in. Shi-Long did the same thing. Batman and the ninja followed them from a distance. 

On the way down Pierre-De Coubertin St., DD was able to pick up the Glock 19 dropped by a slain SPVM officer.

All of them were heading north of Viau St., getting pass the warehouses as the street's gravel changed to a dirt road. All signs indicate that they were getting near the railway tracks.

* * *

At Pierre-De Coubertin St. near Railway Tracks to Marseille St., Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

Sheath, DD and Greg were seen heading down the dirt road as Marc and Eric continued to give chase. The Katanas provided security for Sheath herself. It wasn't clear how many there were since the warehousing area had a few lights on, but around six Katanas were armed with katanas drawn out and ready to fight.

DD turned around and fired two shots from the stolen pistol at the SIR agents.

"Duck!" Marc and Eric took cover behind a parked SUV.

Batman was on the roof of the nearest warehouse at the street, throwing smoke bombs to keep the Katanas and Sheath disoriented. This allowed him to get close and engage in close quarters.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Shi-Long shouted as he ran into the fight and joined the masked vigilante

While Batman and Shi-Long fought the Katanas in close quarters with punches, kicks and throws being used, the cloaked ninja used his stealth camo unit to get in close and hurl multiple shurikens to take out any Katanas trying to pursue Marc and Eric from the back.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Sheath was now getting pissed at being chased at. "Well I'm not going down that easily...!"

Sheath opened fire at the feet of her pursuers as she dragged Greg towards the railway tracks, moving to escape by taking advantage of places where they weren't any lampposts to conceal herself and shot them if they got in her way.

"GO!" Shi-Long shouted. "We got this!"

"Don't lose her!" Marc shouted as a few lamppost near Sheath were being shot up to give him a hard time in looking for her.

"Damn. She's heading towards the tracks!" Eric gritted his teeth when he can't seem to keep up with Sheath. The only way they can find out where she is through the gunshots made from DD after he fired the Glock 19. There wasn't enough lights to illuminate the tracks, but the two men could at least a good look at DD.

"Down! Down!" Marc and Eric immediately got prone and fired their carbines. At least one of their bullets struck DD in the right leg.

"AAGGHH!" DD was forced to go down, gripping his leg wound after he dropped the pistol.

Eric was the first to stand up, getting towards the wounded man. He kicked the pistol away and placed the arms dealer's arms behind him before the plasticuffs were applied on his wrists.

"I'll take care of him." Eric tightened the plasticuffs. "Go get Greg."

* * *

Near Railway Tracks to Marseille St., Montreal City, Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

"Thanks." Marc ran down to the tracks to pursue Sheath. He kept up the chase and used the mounted taclight on his carbine to look around and illuminate his path.

_Come on, come on._

Marc began to feel nervous after he heard a few gunshots from the direction of the rails towards Marseilles St.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

He then came across a body that was seen on the tracks. When the taclight was used to illuminate it, Marc saw that it was motionless.

_Don't tell me..._

Marc stepped closer and realized that it was Greg's body. He knelt down and went to check the neck for signs of a pulse, even if it would be faint.

_Come on, Greg. Come on._

Footsteps were heard from the back. Marc immediately turned around and used the taclight to see who it was. It turned to be the ninja who had just deactivated his stealth camo unit.

"Gale?" Marc recognized the ninja mercenary, who was suppose to be wanted for participating in attacks in the downtown area of Virtua City years ago. For some reason, the merc stepped forward and offered to be an informant against the criminal underworld.

 **"Is my information correct?"** The mercenary ninja asked him when he checked Greg's body to see if he was okay or not.

"You mean that the op was compromised from the start?" Marc turned him over and saw that gunshots were on his chest. "Maybe..."

To his surprise, Greg coughed a bit, but gritted his teeth in pain. Gale immediately turned on his stealth camo to hide his presence.

"Greg..." Marc said when Greg was conscious. "You're still alive..."

"Shit..." Greg placed a hand on his gunshot wounds. "You need to get after Sheath..."

Unknown to both of them, Gale moved on ahead down the tracks to check the area and see if any Ouma forces were around. The fight was still going on, but Marc tried his best to get Greg to safety by putting his arm on his shoulders.

Together, they moved up and took cover next to a parked SUV nearby so that Greg can sit upright.

"Wait," Marc went to check Greg and see if he was still bleeding. "you need to get medical attention...."

"Not now." Greg placed a hand on his arm. "I need to say something..."

Marc didn't say anything when he took Greg's belt off his pants since he saw a wound on his leg.

"The... the MOP." Greg began to explain while his belt was placed on his leg as a makeshift tourniquet. "It... it's already been compromised."

_The same thing Gale mentioned...?_

"You remember how Sheath had us ambushed when we raided the subway?"

"Yeah." Marc frowned. "But I was sure that Ouma had the ability to summon their demon forces by their own portal network."

Greg shook his head. "It's more than that. Didn't you see how Sheath talked and acted when we were in pursuit? It was as if she expected this to happen."

Marc pondered on his explanation before he replied. "Yeah. Kinda reminds me on how the supposed deal with the West End Gang resulted in no deal at all."

"Exactly."

"Hold on, we can talk more when I get help..."

When Marc saw Eric nearby with Shi-Long and Batman, he told his comrade to get help. But Marc didn't realize that Greg went unconscious after he tried to stay awake due to blood loss.

The emergency sirens were getting louder and louder as the vehicles began to approach the location. Marc caught sight of a couple of Urgences-santé ambulances that arrived alongside a few SPVM squad cars.

He waved and shouted for US paramedics to hurry up and assist him. Eric and Shi-Long spoke to the SPVM officers about the situation.

Batman simply left the scene, using his grappling gun to get away from the scene, landing on the roof of the nearest building.

Tonight was a bloody night not only for the SPVM and the SQ in Montreal, but for the MOP as they incurred casualties in their anti-terrorist operation to initially take down a high-ranking leader of Ouma trying to make a deal with the WEG.

But instead, it has turned into an ambush. This would be the darkest day for the MOP and its leaders.

Chapter 3 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - I had a hard time on describing Artemisia's appearance before I posted what I did for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> PS - Welp. This major, major crossover fic's a first from me. Always wanted to do a Project x Zone fanfic, especially when I've been reading fanfics that mostly does copy and pasting stuff that consists of game scripts with either OCs or characters from IPs made by other companies. This was meant to be an offset to that, not to mention give other BN/Capcom/SEGA characters a chance to shine (even if some are published in some territories) and maybe some others into the cold (Looking at you, Ryu and Chun-Li).
> 
> Since I have other stuff out there I'm trying to update (and I should really stop making new ones until the current ones are mostly taken care of), this'll most likely be updated slowly as well.
> 
> For the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this story I'm doing and let me know on any reviews/thoughts/ideas on the story and if there's anything I should try.
> 
> If anyone wants to try some characters/story plot from the big three (aka the three companies), you can let me know. But it's under my discretion on which one I may or may not use. If I'm suspicious about a suggestion after research, I'll have to ask you to show proof (PSN or similar page where it shows that said game/licensed show is produced by the big three or a screenshot of the game box that says that the game is published by the big three) before I look over said suggestion.
> 
> To any suggestions for BN/Capcom/SEGA characters and plots from non-IP stuff (Anime-Manga/TV shows, etc), I'll probably accept them as long as they're taken from the game's arc and/or events during the anime-manga/TV shows's arc or are from a show/movie that's produced/licensed by the big three or something similar. Although it'll be limited since it's on a case by case basis only.
> 
> Outside of doing a Black Lagoon sequel story to a fic I wrote in the past about what the hell happened to Yukio's OC brother before the events of BL started, which is basically a (mostly) crossover with the Blacklist (I'm not sure if I can still do it outside of reader demand), I plan to continue updating my fics until most are done, although I'll try to balance between the stuff here and in the Fanfiction website. Cheers.
> 
> In the meantime, I'll list down all the characters who have their first appearance when their names are revealed and all in every chapter.


End file.
